His Warmth and His Strength
by TheBeautyInTheDarkness
Summary: Rin has been discovered to be the spawn of Satan after the Battle with Amaimon. Everyone outcasts him including his own twin, but none of that matters now that he is with Amaimon and Mephisto, right? Amaimon X Rin X Mephisto Yaoi Hard. Action-packed and full of drama on Rin's path to becoming a proper demon. Smut Warning.
1. Preface

Rin woke up in a dark room, his eyes burned at the bright light. Slowly he began to get back all his senses, and he familiarized himself with his surroundings.

The first had to be the chains that rattled with his movement, wait, chains?!

Why was he chained to the bed? What was there writing all over them?! Tears streamed down his eyes as he remembered the events that took place prior. He fought Amaimon and he lost complete control. Everyone knew who he was now, the spawn of Satan.

Out of the corner of his eyes was a moving figure, but he couldn't make it out from all his tears. Looking down at himself, he could see his new demonic features. The Kurikara was shattered. He was now a complete demon.

His tears were wiped away by the dark figure in front of him. A gentle kiss was laid on his forehead and he was wrapped in a warm embrace. He could care less who it was, but he'd never felt right in someone's arms like this. He allowed himself to sob his gut-wrenching cries as the figure continued to hold him. He could feel their breath on his neck, hugging a demon like this, it must be someone who didn't know what he was. He could hear them speaking but he simply couldn't make out whatever they were saying. He let his eyes close and he sought the warmth of this person.

With a gentle kiss on his lips, he allowed himself to sleep in this person's comfort.


	2. Chapter 1

Rin's eyes fluttered open once more, this time more awake than before. Looking around everything made more sense, he was in a jail cell for true cross. The Kurikara shattered and he was now a full demon.

"The demon is finally awake." An exorcist jeered over his shoulder.

"Don't call him that, he might try to kill you!" The other whispered scared avoiding Rin's gaze.

"Where is Yukio?" Rin asked, only to be ignored for hours. He spent hours attempting to converse with them but he had no luck. No one seemed to pay attention to his existence.

He wondered about the figure from last night, he must have been hallucinating that person's existence, after all, they wouldn't allow anyone to see him. It would also be ludicrous for someone to smell like nature. That isn't possible. He was imagining someone, it must have been from his window opening at the top of his cell that let in the natural scent of the earth.

He sighed once more, letting out more of his tears, his eyes burned at the feeling of the water pouring out his eyes. But how could he hold it in when all of this was happening, he felt heartbroken that he couldn't even see his friends. All he knew that execution was most likely going to happen soon.

It wasn't long before he did have a visitor, however, the steps echoed in the hallway. Mephisto, he thought.

That confused him, how did he know it was Mephisto and not a guard? He thought right before Mephisto made his appearance.

"Hello! Rin, I bring you good news!" He made his dramatic entrance.

"I get to leave here?!" He smiled brightly, this was the best news.

"No! But I am your lawyer for your case." He smiled brighter.

"I am going to die." Rin cried, making peace with the idea. If this clown had anything to do with this, he was as good as dead. He wasn't as stupid as people thought. He knew where Mephisto laid, and it was not on the side of the Exorcists.

"No, you won't. I am the best lawyer there is." He smiled and continued. "But if you do die, then don't worry, you will at least get to say goodbye to Father Fujimoto."

That got Rin's attention, his father was in a coma last he knew. "Father is awake?!" His heart stopped.

"Yes, Father Fujimoto is out of a comatose state. He has heard the situation and personally asked me to represent you."

Rin sighed in relief. He was so happy that Father Fujimoto was awake, he was told that he would never wake again but he knew that couldn't be. His father was strong. He wiped the tears streaming down his face. Although, he wished his father wouldn't wake to terrible news.

"I have also brought you a gift so you won't be so alone." Mephisto presented a small animal in his hand. A small, green rodent. There were green rodents?

Rin reached out his palm and the rodent climbed onto his hand.

"He is so cute, what is his/her name?" Rin asked smiling and petting the rodent.

"You can call him A." Mephisto smiled deviously. He walked off before Rin would notice his absence. Rin hugged the rodent to his chest who cuddled into him. He gently touched the animal, careful not to hurt him.

He spent the rest of the day playing with the animal and sleeping in intervals.

Days passed, and he didn't even know how many. He could not see daylight nor night. It drastically affected him, but Mephisto was right. He felt less lonely to have A with him. A smelled like the individual he hallucinated. Perhaps it was because A was from the earth like most garden type rodents spent their time. He was vaguely aware that A was a small demon. He was like a familiar.

Before he knew it, Mephisto came back, constantly updating him with the news of the outside. He had been there for over a month. Mephisto became more to him than before. He became someone he felt comfortable around. Perhaps that was because Mephisto was the only person he spoke to besides A. But A was a garden demon, so he didn't really count as he never spoke back. If that bastard Amaimon were ever to become a rodent this what he would imagine that the rodent would look like. But the only reason he dismissed that idea was because Amaimon tried to kill him, he was a violent demon, unlike Mephisto and Kuro.


	3. Chapter 3

SMUT WARNING***

What seemed like an eternity. Mephisto came back, but this time it was the last time he could come back. News had come finalizing the case. Mephisto told him he was to be executed that very day. He had made peace with that idea a while ago, he knew that Mephisto would not be able to do anything for him. After all, he was the Son of Satan, Mephisto didn't understand what that was like. They would never have let Rin live this long or even allow him to see his family one last time if it weren't for Mephisto. For that, he was eternally grateful.

He realized the real value of having others around now that he had no one. He would have to say goodbye to everyone, not that they would be upset about his death. They are more upset he exists. He understood why others did not want him alive, but it still hurt that they decided that he was an enemy despite being his friend for so long.

Mephisto lead him out through the hallways and into a large room.

"Rin!" Yukio and Fujimoto ran over to him, hugging him deeply. "We are so happy you are free to go!"

Free to go? He turned to Mephisto who was laughing at his face. "You even said goodbye to A!" He laughed pointing at him. However, his laughter was interrupted by a loud squeak and a bite to the finger that was pointed at Rin.

"Mephisto!" Rin cried in relief and burning anger. With a small burst of blue flames, he turned to him. "How could you! I was so terrified that they were actually going to kill me!" He huffed out between his words. He put his hand over his heart to try to calm himself. Mephisto put his hand on Rin's cheek, gently caressing him.

"It was a small joke, I am sorry if I upset you." Samuel's eyes soften as he stares into Rin's ignited eyes. Rin, on the other hand, couldn't be more flabbergasted. Mephisto apologized to his face and in front of others. He actually apologized and was being nice. Every witness to this scene was completely taken back.

During all the commotion there was a small squeak from Mephisto's pocket. Mephisto unzipped his inner coat pocket and gently removed a small rodent.

"A!" Rin grabbed the little rodent and hugged him. With a deep breath, he turned back to his father and brother.

"I am so happy to see you guys again." He cried and hugged Fujimoto. "I am so happy you are awake. I am so sorry for what happened. If I hadn't said those things to you. If I had lis-"

Fujimoto cut him off while the tears streamed down his face. "It is okay. I don't blame you. I am happy you are okay."

The happy reunion ended shortly after a few hours. They left to a restaurant recommended by Mephisto and enjoyed Suyaki together. Yukio and Fujimoto left to the rooms supplied to them as teachers of the true cross.

As soon as they left Mephisto walked Rin home, unconsciously walking extremely close to Rin. "Rin, you and I now have to speak about the terms of your release." He spoke seriously.

Rin remained silent, looking at Mephisto frowning. He was still holding A on his shoulders. A would not separate from him no matter the circumstances.

"You are going to live with me from now on. I will be your teacher, and you will learn how to be a proper demon and how to control all your new abilities. They did not see your demonic features because I masked it for you. But I will teach you how to appear human once more and blend in. You will learn proper demon culture and you will learn demon history. You will learn about your father, and who I am really. Everything you are learning is still a secret and you will still attend your 'day' training.

"Shura, Yukio, and your PE teacher will still be waiting for you like a normal class session. You need to control your flames so they will trust you. But above all, you have to show you are a demon they can trust. And I am sure you can tell that will be difficult. They are quite scared of you. Justified, you nearly killed Amaimon."

"I nearly killed Amaimon? He is alive?" His eyes widened, he felt relieved and scared. If Amaimon was still alive, he would try to kill him. But he was also happy that he didn't become a murderer.

Mephisto laughed, "Do you think you could kill the Demon King of the Earth that easily? He held back with you. He would have never killed you or anyone because I did not allow him too."

Rin's eyes widened. He would not allow him too? "You sent Amaimon to the camp?!" He yelled.

"Of course, I needed you to waken your abilities otherwise, Lucifer will kill you."

"Who is Lucifer?" He asked apprehensively.

"Lucifer is your older brother, just like Amaimon is your older brother. However, Amaimon is on my side in this war."

"War? What war?"

"Every Era, Lucifer and I play a game to see who will win." Mephisto answered, honestly for the first time. The honesty he only shared with his legitimate siblings and family.

"Why would a demon king play with you?" He asked fearing the answer.

"My, my Rin, you have not figured it out?" He taunted.

"It is not possible. You are a low-level demon?" That is what everyone is told.

"Low level?" Mephisto sneered, "My name is Samuel, the Demon King of Time." He stood over Rin.

Rin remained silent, unable to understand everything that was happening, it was all too much. One moment he was almost killed by Amaimon, his now revealed brother, then he was going to be killed by the Vatican, now Mephisto reveals all of this.

"Why are you telling me this?" He spoke softly and sadly.

"Because you are now the new member of this family. You need to know the truth and act appropriately if you are to meet our Father soon."

"What?! I refuse to meet that bastard!"

Within that instant, Samuel had gripped his throat with murderous intent, "I tolerated it while you were still human, but now you are a demon, and I can snap your neck without any repercussions. You will respect your father and you will understand your place, _Prince_."

Samuel threw him on the floor gasping for his breath. He felt fear, knowing that Samuel could and in fact would cause him absolute agony.

"Then where is Amaimon?" Rin dreaded Mephisto's answer. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"I gave you a rodent, those types of rodents are usually kin of Amaimon. He was there to help you escape in the instance that you were to be tried guilty. . . "

Rin sighed in relief, he thought Mephisto was going to say A was Amaimon. He can go back to petting the animal peacefully.

"However, A is in fact, Amaimon." At that very moment, A disappeared and in its place was a bored demon he recognized all too well.

"Amaimon! You pretended to be a normal hamster. And you- you-" He was there during it all, he was there when he was using the sleeping, crying, playing with him, especially when he would. . . service himself. His face burned brightly. He had never felt so much shame.

"Oh, interesting." Samuel whispered.

"You are weird, little brother." Amaimon mumbled out through his lollipop.

Amaimon walked over to Mephisto's daybed and sprawled himself beside the window. Mephisto smiled and clapped his hands. Signaling the transition to the next topic.

"Rin, I am going to start off by debriefing you about the Baal, which you may or may not join one day." He paused, taking a seat in front of Rin. He poofed a diagram of all the kings and the chain of command. "Here we have Satan, the King or God of Gehenna, then Lucifer the King of Light, King of Time Samuel," He pointed to himself. "King of Spirits Azazel, King of Water Egyn, King of Fire Iblis, King of Insects Beelzebub, King of Earth Amaimon, King of Rot Astaroth, and last but not least Prince of Gehenna, You." Samuel removed the diagram.

Samuel turned out to be an interesting lecturer, he often had ways of demonstrating it with his demonic abilities, such as creating mid air illusions with what seemed to be dust. He had Amaimon supplying these diagrams with the promise of a year's worth of candy.

"You as a Demon Prince with the flames of Satan are expected to be the strongest of all the Baal, it is likely that you will not reach that until your first Era. You have to learn proper manners of Humans and Demons alike, learning how to slaughter humans and how to fight against exorcists in the event that they find out whose side we really belong to.

"First we should start with normal things and customs of demons. First, you will never be allowed to marry or mate anyone below your status. You are required to mate a demon and that demon must be at least a duke or earl. If not a Demon King, before you start, Demons do not follow human ideas of incest and heterosexuality. We do not have any sexualities and we do not have technical genders. These bodies we are currently inhabiting are humans which we possessed and over time they deteriorate or the perfect host like Amaimon's and my own will never decompose. You are fortunate to have been born a human and you will never have to find a host and you already have one that will be able to handle travel to Gehenna and surviving here in Assiah." Mephisto continued after pausing.

"There will be many demons who will attempt to mate you, this works by what humans call having sex and allowing your partner to establish a claim on you. For us demon kings, this can work in many ways, the traditional way is to bite down on the nape or another is to do a claim through expanding your aura or presence over them while being connected to them. That is a way in which it can be removed by another demon, however, a bite to the nape which if formally called a mating mark is for eternity and can only be removed by a greater demon."

Samuel had this odd gleam in his eye as he spoke about the mating process and his duty as a prince. He had suggested that there were others interested in him already several times over.

"Are there demon kings that are interested in me?"

Samuel smiled at this, "I and Amaimon are interested in mating you. Although, would you rather have Astaroth?" Samuel dared him to say otherwise with his posture.

He wasn't sure what to think about that, to be quite honest, it was overwhelming to think that he would have to mate with someone. Let alone one of the Demon Kings, he figured that if there was anyone he felt comfortable and safe than Asoroth was Samuel, and reluctantly Amaimon as well.

"When will we mate?" He asked the tremble in his voice becoming more evident. He knew he had no other choice in this.

"Tonight, I cannot have any other demon claim you before we can. Besides, it would be safer for you now that you are free."

Rin nodded. He felt like he was having trouble breathing, it was difficult to swallow all this information. Samuel seemed to understand this and attempted to soothe his nerves with some tea and sweets that a servant presented to them.

"Samuel, Amaimon?" He hesitantly started, getting both of their attention immediately. "When we mate, will everyone know?" He bites his lip while looking down at his cake.

"Even Satan will know, however, no human will know unless a demon tells them. The likelihood of that happening is quite low." He assured, Amaimon simply continued eating the sweets on the table. Seeming disinterested in this conversation. Amaimon was quite different in that aspect, he was an unconversational demon. He didn't speak much but he communicated with his actions. He was comforting and dare Rin say loving in that aspect.

"What will happen if my father Fujimoto finds out and even Yukio?" He started to panic as he thought about the horror on their faces when they found out that not only was he with two demon kings, one of them is Mephisto, and the other was one that tried to kill him. He began to shed tears once more with the pressure of these.

"I don't want them to hate me," He added.

"Rin, look at me." Samuel grabbed his hand. "They may find out, and they may hate you for being born a demon, and they may hate us all. However, you will always be mine, and even if the world hates you. I won't." He hugged Rin close to his body. Rin never thought he would ever be this close to Samuel, and now being with him like this, he realized how right he felt in not only Amaimon's arms but Mephisto's as well.

"I will show you to your room." Samuel took Rin directly to his room allowing Rin this night to rest before he would train him. Demons did not need sleep, but he could imagine this was all overwhelming. Rin looked around the room, failing to miss Amaimon on the bed beside him. He looked at his brand new, expensive uniforms and clothes. His luxurious glass desk with office accessories. He even had brand new school supplies.

He looked around him noticing the dark figure once more on his bed. "Amaimon, I am nervous." He began, he wasn't sure he could even look at him. He didn't feel the same rage towards him as before. How could he? He was the only person there for him when he thought he would die besides Mephisto.

"We slept together on the same bed before, it's the same idea." He sucked the lollipop.

"When I thought you were a rodent."

"Before that as well."

"What?" The shock was written all over his countenance. Before? That was not possible. He would have definitely remembered sleeping with _The Demon King of Earth_.

"The first night you awoke. You were crying and I hugged you." Humans are weird, Amaimon thought. Although Rin wasn't a human anymore he supposed.

"That was you?!" He flushed deeply once more.

"Yes. Now get into bed." Amaimon ordered, "Let's play tonight."

"You almost killed me last time," Rin mumbled.

Amaimon straddled him, "Not that type of play." Rin flushed deeper shades of scarlet.

Amaimon undressed Rin by ripping off the loose jail clothing off of Rin.

"Please no," Rin nearly cried again he wanted to fight against Amaimon, he knew that he was going to be mated by him but he was still terrified. He felt Amaimon rub his cock hard. Turning his flushed face into his hands, his breath hitched and caught in his throat.

Amaimon spread Rin's legs careful not to hurt him by being way too aggressive. He suckled on Rin's neck, taking in all of Rins breathy moaning. He was going to claim Rin. He would make Rin his tonight. Nothing was going to prevent him from devouring Rin tonight. Although they didn't miss the prominent figure overlooking the whole show, Samuel licked his lips at the display of his two younger brothers. He was going to ravish them tonight, although it would not be his first time with Amaimon.

Amaimon gripped Rin's girth, gently pumping the already hard cock. Rin's legs spread farther, closing his eyes as he moaned. Amaimon's figure over him excited him in ways it should not have. Amaimon had such a dangerous aura that being beneath him was absolutely thrilling.

His vision went black as Amaimon gave him his first blowjob while fingering his ass. It was all too much for him. He could feel Amaimons' skillful tongue swirl around the tip, curling his toes and practically screaming for Amaimon. Amaimon bobbed his head slowly but deep throating Rin's impressive girth.

Leaving Rin a mess he removed his own pants, breathing deeply as he held his self-control. Something about Rin made him lose all his composure. He wanted to make him his already.

Amaimon laid on his back and placed Rin in a reverse cowgirl position. He slowly placed his tip at the entrance pumping Rins cock and he gently entered. He knew it would be best to prepare Rin for tonight.

Rin's eyes watered as Amaimon's dick entered his ass entirely. Amaimon allowed him to adjust to the feeling. After a few minutes, Rin began to rotate his hips and slowly moving on his own. Amaimon gripped onto Rin's hips and pulled out to slam back into him. Rin let out a whimper but made no effort to stop Amaimon.

Amaimon was getting lost in this primal desire, this desire to give it all to Rin. He forgot someone was still watching. Samuel walked forward in his thin robe. Prepared for his event. He kissed Rin deeply while he was getting fucked by Amaimon.

Pushing Rin onto Amaimon's abdomen he pushed his throbbing cock into Rin. Samuel positioned himself at Rin's hole, he was beyond ready to shove it into Rin's puckering pink hole. "Please no! It won't fit. They both don't fit inside of me." He whimpered as Samuel ignored him and continued to enter Rin. Little by little he could feel Samuel's large shaft enter his demolished ass.

He and Amaimon pounding into Rin was so overwhelmingly pleasurable. It felt as if he was being consumed by them. All he wanted was them. Like this forever, he could be perfect like this.

"Sa-Samuel, Amaimon!" He cried out as he came. Deeply breathing he slacked against them.

"My dear Rin," Samuel paused breathing heavy, "We aren't finished."

They flipped Rin on his knees over Amaimon. Rin whimpered big fat tears of pleasure rolling down his face as he was getting fucked hard by his brothers. Amaimon brought Rin into a deep french kiss, tasting Samuel's saliva in his mouth. Incredibly intoxicating having these flavors mix into this lustful concoction.

Rin felt the throbbing of their cock he knew they were close. Samuel and Amaimon position at both sides of his nape, they both bite down. Marking Rin as theirs, and no one else's. Rin's blood dripped down, staining the bed lightly with his new mating mark.

Rin collapsed on Amaimon, falling unconscious from being marked by two Demon Kings.

.

.

.

Rin awoke at sunrise, finding himself sandwiched by two demon kings, he remembered the events of last night. Rin flushed hard as the cum of his two older brothers dribbled out of his sore ass. He ran to the shower, jumping straight into the water without hesitation. Coming to the realization that he could not feel the temperature of the water he looked down at his feet. He really was a demon, and now he could feel the claims of his older brothers. He was claimed by the Demon Kings of their respective realms. This was a horrifying discovery, all while being something that made him feel disturbingly happy. He felt like he belonged somewhere, and that was alongside them.

Amaimon rose first, turning himself into a hamster he prepared himself to be beside Rin side today. Mephisto remained in his human form, holding Amaimon him waiting for their newly mated partner to exit the restroom. They still had 3 hours before Rin had to attend his daily duties. Fortunately, for them, Samuel was the Demon King of Time. And if he had anything to do with this, Rin would not be late for his duties. Rin did not have to know that he allowed Rin to sleep in for a few more hours by stopping time to extend the night they had together. That is what he would be doing every evening to train Rin and teach him history.

It wasn't long before Rin was dressed and ready to attend cram school in his new luxurious attire. Samuel had explained that now he was a demon prince that he had to look and act the role that he was born into. He had a demon on their way with his prince crown from Gehenna. It was a gift from their father for being reborn as a demon. He would soon meet him when Samuel found him to be ready.

Rin looked glamorous in his new attire, it was something he wasn't accustomed to. He looked like a new person. Samuel teaching him how to mask his features was really easy now that he learned his new powers. He walked into the bedroom, looking at his still naked brother, he looked down at the floor. He blushed madly and said good morning. His brother gave him a devious grin that stuttered his heart.

"Good morning, Mate," Samuel smiled staring into his eyes.  
"Mate . . . That means we are bonded . . . for life?" He said slowly.

"Of course! Every demon knows now that the Prince Rin of Gehenna, is mated to the Demon King of Time and the Demon King of the Earth. It is news that hits every demon, and they will know you will never are to be touched, otherwise they will face our wrath. It works like a threeway, kinda the way we were last night." He winked.

"Does that mean you are mated to Amaimon as well?" He asked curiously.

"Yes." He smiled. So they were all together.

The mating marks were beautifully etched into their shoulders as tattoos that represented all of them. The mark was a timeless hourglass with plant detailing, in flames. When he admired the beauty of the mark in the restroom, he realized how real it all was.

"Today I will see my friends?" He repeated quietly, it was less of a question.

"Amaimon will be there with you." Rin nodded at this and picked up Amaimon in his rodent form. Amaimon ran to his breast coat pocket.

"Kurikara, it is gone right?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Father is sending a new sword worthy of you with your Crown." Mephisto rose out of bed, wrapping himself in his Versace bathrobe. He walked up to Rin, handing him his book bag and pulling him into a deep kiss by his waist. Rin closed his eyes and allowed himself to melt into Samuel, something about Amaimon's and Samuel's kisses felt different but they both sparked a feeling that was undeniable to him. He pulled away and departed the room. It was a bit earlier than he normally would leave but he would rather leave early since he was going to walk to cram with Fujimoto and Yukio.

Feeling himself mindlessly walk, he ended up at the entrance of the dorms for the teachers. Where Yukio and Fujimoto were now located. He remained there leaning against the wall, waiting for them to appear. They were due to come out in approximately 10 minutes.

"Amaimon," He spoke softly.

He heard a squeak in response and he knew for a fact that Amaimon was listening.

"Do you feel happy to have chosen me as a mate?" He asked, nervous to hear the response.

"I do not know what that is." Amaimon responded curtly. Rin was shocked at this answer, he was sure that even demons had to know what happiness was. He knew and he was now, undeniably a demon as well.

"Happiness is when you feel good and content." He responded.

"Then yes, being your mate makes me feel good." Rin wasn't sure if it was the response he was hoping for, but it was a response that did make him feel happy. Amaimon did not regret him. While he didn't think his mindset and hatred was going to change about Amaimon, it was hard to deny what had happened. Amaimon, Samuel, and he were mated for eternity. The eternity he once had thought unimaginable.

"Nii-san!" Yukio and Fujimoto ran over to him. He wasn't sure he could still call him father but he was sure he had to keep appearances.

"Good morning!" He gave the brightest grin he could muster.

"How is it living with Sir Pheles?" Yukio could not have asked a more terrible question.

"It is really nice, he has definitely taken me into his home and given me knew things I could not hope to ask for." He smiled, unbeknowingly they thought he meant the materialistic things that Mephisto had gifted Rin, after all, he did have custom made uniforms with silver blue embroidery at the cuffs. Rin knew they represented his flames.

"Yukio, are they still scared of me?" Rin asked quietly. He knew they were, but he needed to know what they thought.

"They all were taken by surprise who you were. They all are terrified and upset that you lied to them and that you are related to the demon who took away their family members." Fujimoto answered. "However, give them some time and they will learn to see you for the boy you really are. You have a kind heart Rin." Fujimoto continued.

"Thank you, Old man." He smiled, they all arrived to the classrooms. All the students had arrived prior to them. Seeing Rin's face got all sorts of reactions, gasps and trembling. Rins heart stopped briefly at the sight of all of their fear.

"Good morning everyone, I am sure you guys have all noticed Rin here. I know you guys are afraid of Rin for being related to Satan, however, I would like to let you all know is that he will be training to control his abilities and including his flames. He is also being personally watched by myself the former Paladin. He would never harm any of you." Fujimoto announced to them all blunty.

Fujimoto signaled him to take a seat despite all the clear fear in the air. Rin glanced down and took a seat next to Shiemi, who did not even look at him.

The class continued but he could feel the stares all day. He doodled on his paper with his new pens. Drawing Amaimon in his hamster form. The day ended after an eternity and everyone ran out of the classroom clearly avoiding him. His next class would be PE, and it probably will end terribly.

AN:

Sorry guys, I'm terrible at updating. I keep putting it off, although, no worries. I am going to try really hard this time. The next chapter is going to be more dramatic. This is moving fast, but I can assure you, it has a plot and a direction.


End file.
